Confidences d'un lit
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA - Destiel] C'est un lit une place, et pourtant c'est leur place. C'est là que parfois ils se retrouvent, passent un moment ensemble. Entre discussions et silences, câlins, bisous ou rien du tout. Des moments de la vie quotidienne...
1. Le plus important

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **-Le plus important-**

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit. Tête bêche parce que ça prenait moins de place. Le lit n'était que pour une personne après tout. Leurs pieds et leurs jambes s'entremêlaient sans que ça ne les gênes. Dean avait son casque de musique sur les oreilles, il écoutait ses groupes préférés, sa tête reposait contre le mur où était appuyé le lit, son dos contre les oreillers qu'il avait piqués à Cas ainsi qu'à Sam. Castiel était de l'autre côté, son dos droit contre le bois du lit il lisait un magazine qui parlait de l'univers. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils n'avaient pas besoin. Dean avait les yeux fermés, de temps en temps il les ouvrait pour essayer de deviner la tête de Cas derrière le magazine. Sam n'était pas là, sans doute à la bibliothèque à se noyer sous une tonne de bouquins. Dean et Cas étaient seuls dans la chambre que Cas partageait dans le bâtiment universitaire avec Sam.

L'horloge égrenait ses secondes, le temps passait, et Dean poussa un soupir en voyant que c'était déjà presque l'heure de partir. Il éteignit sa musique, enleva son casque et se mit à genoux pour s'approcher de Cas. Cas ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sans doute complètement perdu dans l'article qu'il lisait. Déconnecté du monde. Même de Dean.

Pour le ramener sur terre Dean vient glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, la relevant. Il embrassa son ventre, son nombril. Cas ne cilla même pas et Dean posa sa joue sur le ventre de Cas en soupirant encore.

\- Ton magazine est plus important que moi ! Râla-t-il.

\- Rien n'est plus important que toi, marmonna Cas.

Dean sourit. Le ton de Cas était automatique, un peu robotisé, concentré sur autre chose, mais Dean savait qu'il était sincère. Il resta là, à sentir le ventre de Cas bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Il songea qu'il aurait pu s'endormir là tellement il était bien. Il aurait bien voulu y rester, surtout quand il sentit les doigts de Cas se perdre dans ses cheveux, mais il devait partir. Il releva la tête. Baissa le magazine de Cas et embrassa sa bouche :

\- Je dois aller bosser. A plus tard.

Cas hocha la tête. Il regarda Dean mettre ses chaussures et enfiler sa veste. Dean se pencha à nouveau vers lui, posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Assez et pas assez à la fois. Cas attrapa sa manche quand il se redressa pour le ramener vers lui de force, l'embrassant plus longuement.

\- A plus tard Dean.

Dean lui sourit, l'embrassa encore. Puis se recula. Ou il ne pourrait plus se reculer. Cas le regarda s'éloigner et quitter la pièce, puis il reprit son magazine et continua sa lecture.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quelques explications au sujet de cette fic. C'est une fic qui se basera surtout sur des scènes de la vie quotidienne, comme ici. Rien de très folichon donc. J'imagine que la seule originalité c'est que tout se passera sur le lit de Castiel et que donc on aura pas toutes les données sur tout ce qu'il se passe ou s'est passé ailleurs. Je trouvais l'idée plutôt sympa de voir des moments Destiel (principalement, mais il y aura aussi des moments entre frangins et des moments entre Cas et Sam et des moments Team Free Will) tout simples comme des personnes peuvent en vivre. J'essaierai de décrire un peu leur histoire et leurs situations pendant les chapitres (par exemple sur depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble, pourquoi Cas et Sam partagent la même chambre, etc.). Les chapitres ne se suivront pas forcément, ce sera sans doute un bon gros joyeux bordel. Je ne sais pas non plus quand je posterai des chapitres, puisque contrairement à mes autres fics, je ne les ai pas tous écris, j'en écrirai de temps en temps comme ça avec l'inspiration du moment. Les chapitres seront sans doute assez courts, comme ici. J'espère vraiment que l'idée vous plaira (en tout cas moi j'ai déjà pleins d'idées de situations). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Qui aime bien, châtie bien

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **\- Qui aime bien, châtie bien-**

Cas était assis en tailleur sur le lit et regardait Dean.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela t'amuse autant.

Dean haussa les épaules alors qu'il était entrain d'échanger l'encre dans les stylos de Sam qu'il avait dans le pot sur son bureau. Il s'amusa aussi à faire son lit en portefeuille et à mettre des miettes de pains dans son tiroir à sous vêtement. Il finit par venir s'asseoir à côté de Cas avec un sourire fier de ses bêtises.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Cas.

\- C'est ça d'être le grand frère Cas, il faut bien emmerder le plus jeune, lui rappeler qu'il n'est que le petit frère malgré sa taille de géant.

Cas fixa Dean en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Sam sait qu'il est ton petit frère, Dean.

\- Ouais ben, qui aime bien, châtie bien, à ce qu'on dit !

Cas plissa les yeux et Dean attendit qu'il lui dise le fond de sa pensée :

\- Tu veux dire que ce que tu fais c'est une preuve d'amour ?

Dean posa sa main sur son front, légèrement agacé.

\- Ouais ouais Cas, et maintenant on change de sujet parce que ces trucs mièvres ça me fait dresser les poils sur les bras.

Cas hocha la tête, mais sembla se perdre dans une longue réflexion. Dean attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé, préférant ne pas savoir à quoi pensait Cas.

Il aurait peut-être dû.

C'est ce qu'il se dit quand plus tard il se reçu un seau d'eau glaciale sur la tête de la part de Cas qui le regarda tout sourire.

\- Cas c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- C'est toi qui l'a dit Dean, qui aime bien, châtie bien.

Dean soupira alors que Cas ajouta :

\- C'est une preuve de mon amour.

\- La prochaine fois, offre moi des fleurs, tu veux bien ? Fit Dean un peu énervé alors qu'il dégoulinait d'eau froide sur le plancher de la chambre de Cas et Sam.

Cas s'assit sur son lit en hochant la tête. L'air un peu déçu. Dean s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui offrant un câlin tout mouillé. Cela ne sembla même pas dérangé Cas qui se serra contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais dire ça Cas, mais merci. Et crois moi t'es la seule personne que je remercierai pour m'avoir balancé un seau d'eau glacé à la gueule !

Dean l'embrassa, puis alla disparaître dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Castiel resta seul sur son lit, regardant un moment la flaque d'eau par terre. Puis il prit son portable et envoya à Sam _« Merci pour l'idée du seau d'eau, tu avais raison, il n'est pas parti en courant, il m'aime. »_

Fin.

L'autatrice : ou comment Sam se venge l'air de rien. Et voilà un deuxième petit chapitre. Vos réactions ont été tellement positives, que ça m'a vraiment motivé pour cette fic. Malgré la fatigue, je m'accroche (sinon je passerais ma vie au lit), et donc j'ai écris quelques petits chapitres. J'ai des tas d'idées alors j'espère que je lâcherai pas au milieu du truc.


	3. Ennuie

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Tu pues des pieds !

* * *

 **-Ennuie-**

Dean était étalé sur le lit de Castiel, les jambes sur les genoux de son frère assis en travers du lit. Sam lisait un livre gros comme une encyclopédie et Dean louchait sur lui, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas bailler. Surtout que Dean avait jeté un coup d'œil plus tôt et c'était écrit en tout tout tout petit. Il n'y avait que Sam pour paraître aussi heureux avec ce genre de brique dans les mains. Dean leva son pied, poussa le livre et mit ses orteils sous le nez de Sam, qui le repoussa d'un geste agacé.

Dean eut un petit sourire. Et Sam roula des yeux.

\- Tu pues des pieds Dean.

\- Menteur, mes pieds sont propres.

Et comme pour se prouver que c'était vrai, Dean se redressa en position assise et essaya de rapprocher son pied de son nez. Sam le regarda faire, un brin exaspéré par son frère, et en même temps amusé.

\- Es-tu sûr d'être le grand frère ?

Dean grimaça :

\- Nyanyanya ! Sûr de sûr, monsieur je suis un gros rabat-joie.

Sam haussa les épaules et tourna une page de son livre, tandis que Dean se roulait sur le ventre et enfouissait la tête dans l'oreiller de Cas. Respirant son odeur. Soupirant. Râlant.

\- M'ennuiiiie.

\- Regarde la télé, ça ne me dérange pas. Fit Sam.

\- Même un porno ?

Dean plaisantait pour embêter Sam. Il n'avait pas maté de porno depuis un sacré bout de temps. Et encore c'était parce que Cas n'en avait jamais vu. Mater un porno avec Cas avait été bizarre… Cas cherchait trop à comprendre le scénario sans juste se dire que ce qui comptait c'était le sexe et pas l'histoire. Sam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se pencha pour attraper la télécommande sur la table un peu plus loin et la donna à Dean. Dean alluma la télé et la regarda d'un œil distrait.

Soupirant cinquante fois.

\- Il te manque ? Interrogea Sam sans quitter son livre des yeux.

\- Hmmm.

\- Tu sais que ça ne fait que…

Sam leva les yeux et regarda sa montre :

\- Quarante cinq minutes qu'il est parti à son cours. Et il va bientôt revenir.

\- Hmmmm… J'ai pas dis qu'il me manquait, marmonna Dean.

Mais c'était plutôt évident pour Sam. Dean finit par se redresser, s'asseyant à côté de son frère, gardant l'oreiller dans ses bras, son visage dessus. _Ouais. Cas lui manquait_.

Dean zappa et zappa. Et zappa. Sam le laissa faire. Vingt pages plus loin, et cinquante deux chaînes plus tard, Cas entra dans la chambre. Dean reposa l'oreiller et posa ses yeux sur Cas.

\- Pas trop tôt.

\- C'était un cours d'une heure seulement Dean.

\- On devait passer tout l'après-midi ensemble je te signale.

\- Presque tout l'après-midi.

Dean éteignit la télévision, prit sa veste et enfila ses chaussures puis se leva, et attrapa la main de Cas.

\- On y va. Bye Sammy.

\- Bye.

Castiel fit un signe à Sam et se laissa entraîner par Dean. Sam finit par fermer son livre, il avait bientôt des cours, il devait se préparer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je devais pas poster le chapitre si tôt, mais ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 10x21 comprendront pourquoi je le poste maintenant. On a tous besoin de trucs mignons en ce moment.


	4. Les jours d'orage

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **\- Les jours d'orage -**

Dean assit sur le lit de Cas regardait Sam qui faisait ses devoirs à son bureau. Castiel avait sa joue sur son épaule, ses cheveux dans son cou le chatouillaient. Depuis deux minutes le pouce de Cas caressait la hanche de Dean et Dean aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de son frère pendant, disons, quelques heures. Il se contenta d'embrasser la tempe de Cas, puis son oreille, puis son cou, passant sa main sous ses vêtements. Sam toussa et Dean se demandait comment Sam savait ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il leur tournait le dos et avait le nez dans ses cahiers et sur son ordinateur. Dean retira sa main et soupira, laissant sa bouche sur le cou de Cas. Cas qui vint poser sa main sur la cuisse de Dean. Dean se demandait si Cas faisait ça innocemment ou s'il voulait le taquiner, il n'était jamais tout à fait sûr avec Cas. Cas pouvait être naïf, ou faire semblant de l'être. Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les lacs bleus de Cas. Lacs. Saphir. Glacier. Des yeux magiques que Dean adorait. Et pour le moment ils étaient plutôt bleus électriques, bleus brûlants. D'accord Cas avait autant envie que lui de se débarrasser de Sam. Ca faisait partie des petites choses gênantes dans le fait de partager une même chambre. Dean savait qu'il y avait des avantages bien sûr, mais pour le moment, il aurait aimé que Sam ait quelque chose à faire. Ailleurs. Castiel aussi.

Sam était dans la rédaction d'un devoir important, pourtant il pouvait le sentir, la tension dans la pièce. Comme si l'orage s'était introduit dans la chambre. Il pouvait sentir la lourdeur des nuages, la chaleur, et l'électricité des éclairs. Il le sentait mais restait imperturbable et écrivit une nouvelle phrase, prenant bien son temps pour taper sur le clavier. Sam ne voulait pas les embêter, ni les taquiner, il voulait juste dire _« eh ! Les gars, c'est ma chambre aussi, ne me jetez pas comme ça, pas si facilement »._ Quelque chose comme ça. Mais il savait aussi quand il était de trop, quand il devait laisser leur intimité à son frère et son… beau frère. Cependant il pouvait bien les faire patienter un peu, leur rappeler que même s'il les aimait très fort, s'il les aimait ensemble, il ne voulait pas être celui qui tient toujours le violon. Alors il prit son temps et écrivit encore une phrase. Il y mit un point, s'étira et sourit. Cas et Dean le regardaient tous les deux, et il entendait l'exaspération de Dean dans ses soupirs, dans sa jambe qui battait la mesure. Il pouvait presque l'entendre penser _« Sam par pitié laisse nous deux heures et promis je te payerai un restau »_. Sam ferma le clapet de son ordi, prit ses affaires.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai des recherches à faire. Dit-il comme s'il ne partait pas exprès pour eux.

Ces paroles ne diminuèrent pas la tentions, mais l'augmenta d'un cran. L'orage allait éclater.

\- C'est ça Sam, prends ton temps. Fit Dean alors que ses doigts tapotaient le dos de la main de Cas toujours sur sa cuisse.

\- Bien sûr. J'en ai pour un moment j'ai pas mal de recherches à faire.

\- Hm hm.

\- Je vous laisse.

\- A tout à l'heure Sam, fit Cas.

Sam piétina encore un peu dans la chambre. Cette fois-ci pour les taquiner. Puis sortit. Dean n'attendit même pas qu'il ait totalement fermé la porte et embrassa la bouche de Cas, leurs mains se perdirent sous leurs vêtements. Le reste n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé et alors que j'ai les yeux qui piquent et qui collent, je vous postes ce petit chapitre tout orageux. Bonne journée !


	5. Le plastique c'est fantastique

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **\- Le plastique c'est fantastique -**

Dean et Castiel ne se cachaient pas. La plupart des gens du bâtiment (et de ceux qu'ils connaissaient à l'université) savaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble sans que ça ne pose problème. Et même si ça en avait posé, Dean et Cas n'y auraient pas fait attention. Ils s'en foutaient. Le problème c'était qu'en fait ils avaient une certaine popularité, sans l'avoir recherché.

Alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Castiel, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, a mater un truc nul à la télévision, un des gars de la chambre d'à côté fit irruption. Dean se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé la porte à clés.

\- Eh les mecs ! Sauvez moi la vie.

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui tandis que Dean faisait celui qui n'avait rien vu.

\- Ta vie n'a pas l'air d'être en danger, fit Cas très sérieusement.

Dean eut un fin sourire. Le mec ne se laissa pas démonter :

\- Aha ! Très drôle Castiel.

\- Qu'est c'que tu veux ? Marmonna Dean finalement.

\- Je vois ma meuf tout à l'heure, passez moi des capotes !

Dean ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de Cas, prit un préservatif et le lança au gars.

\- Oh merciiiii ! A plus.

\- C'est ça.

Le mec les laissa tranquille.

Ils ne le restèrent pas longtemps. Un autre gars arriva.

\- Paraît que vous avez des capotes, vous pouvez pas m'en donner…

Dean roula des yeux, obtempéra. Il y eut un troisième mec, puis une file d'attente et Dean gueula :

\- On n'est pas un distributeur automatique merde !

Il lança la boite vide à la tête d'un des gars. Cela fit bien rire. Il y eut même un con pour dire :

\- D'abord on sait pas pourquoi vous avez des capotes ! C'est pas comme si vous alliez tomber enceinte !

Dean se fâcha, se leva et les chassa tous à coup de pieds au cul. Puis il verrouilla la porte.

Il vint se rallonger dans les bras de Cas qui embrassa son épaule.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on a fait les tests et qu'on ne s'en servait plus, dit Cas comme pour rassurer Dean.

Dean se tourna vers lui et embrassa sa bouche :

\- Certes, mais ce sont des petits chieurs. On n'est pas le seul couple ici non ?

Cas sourit :

\- Il faut croire que non.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le plus prévoyant alors. Marmonna Dean.

Cas hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, qui passa son bras autour de lui. Leurs yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'écran de la télévision.

Fin.

L'autatrice : les problèmes du voisinage.


	6. Week-end

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **\- Week-end -**

Sam lisait. Son livre était passionnant, tellement passionnant qu'il avait à peine conscience de la tête de son frère et de celle de Cas sur ses genoux. Les deux discutaient en squattant ses jambes. Après tout, Sam lui-même se permettait de s'asseoir au milieu du lit de Castiel. Dean et Cas étaient chacun de leur côté, l'un les jambes plié, l'autre les jambes en l'air contre le mur.

\- J'adore le week-end, dis Dean. Rien à faire, juste à glander, profiter.

Cas répondit :

\- Sam et moi avons tout de même des devoirs à faire.

\- Rien qu'à cause de ça je suis content de plus aller en cours !

Sam tourna une page.

\- J'aime bien les études, avoua Cas. J'apprends beaucoup de choses.

\- Toi et mon frère, vous êtes fous. Regarde le, ce taré, en train de lire alors qu'il y a tellement plus intéressant à faire.

\- Comme quoi ? Marmonna Sam machinalement.

Dean colla son nez contre celui de Cas et embrassa sa bouche :

\- Comme ça par exemple, répondit-il un sourire en coin.

\- Mes genoux ne sont pas une chambre d'hôtel, fit Sam.

Cas se recula. Dean se redressa, et s'assit à côté de son frère, pointant le nez dans son bouquin alors que sa main se perdait dans les cheveux de Cas toujours allongé. Sam tourna encore une page.

\- Tu lis vraiment aussi vite ou tu fais semblant ? Le taquina Dean.

Sam l'ignora et Cas prit la main de Dean pour embrasser sa paume :

\- Arrête de l'embêter, il est en train de lire.

Dean haussa les épaules et fit comme si sa main ne le brûlait pas. Cas se sentait fatigué de sa semaine, il laissa la main de Dean sur sa joue et ferma les yeux pour somnoler. Les jambes de Sam faisaient un parfait oreiller et puisque celui-ci ne se plaignait pas c'était qu'il ne le gênait pas.

\- Si Cas dort, moi aussi.

Il avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire après tout. Dean se rallongea, reposa sa tête à côté de celle de Cas et ferma les yeux. Sam les laissa faire, c'était un peu comme s'il avait deux gros chats. Tourna une nouvelle page. Son livre était tellement passionnant…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un chapitre un peu team free will, avec après midi tranquille à rien faire juste à profiter de rien faire.


	7. Regret et jalousie

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **\- Regret et jalousie -**

Dean tomba sur le lit de Cas plus qu'il ne s'y allongea. Sam et Cas n'étaient pas là, ils étaient en cours. Dean était content d'avoir un double des clés. L'odeur de Cas partout sur son lit l'apaisait, apaisait sa colère, son énervement, son dégoût.

Dean avait fugué de chez lui. Fugue. Un bien grand mot, il allait rester là deux ou trois jours, puis il rentrerait, au moins pour sa mère, peut-être même parce que Sam allait le raccompagner et rester chez eux un moment avec lui.

S'il avait eu assez d'argent, il aurait loué un appartement où il vivrait avec Cas et son frère, mais ce qu'il gagnait dans son job n'était pas suffisant. Alors pour le moment il vivait encore avec ses parents, et venait squatter la piaule de Sam et Cas à l'université.

Ca ne l'aurait pas dérangé, si son père… Si son père avait arrêté de le rabaisser juste parce qu'il ne lui convenait pas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas fait de longues études, et parce que pire que tout, il sortait avec un mec. _Sale pédé_.

Cette fois-ci, John avait trouvé drôle de lui balancer dans la tronche quelque chose comme _« comment va mon fils parfait ? Je parle de Sam, pas toi le déviant. »_

Dean serrait les dents. Sam le fils parfait, Sam qui le remplissait tellement de fierté et lui… Lui qui avait tout raté, le « déviant ». Et ça l'énervait, ça l'énervait que son père ne l'accepte pas, ne l'accepterait jamais, ça l'énervait qu'il le compare à Sam, qu'il le mette en compétition avec son petit frère. Ca l'énervait d'être jaloux de Sam, d'en vouloir à Sam.

Ca l'énervait de regretter parfois d'avoir rencontré Cas.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré Cas, Cas avait changé sa vie. Cas avait répandu son odeur partout sur son lit sans le vouloir et cette odeur Dean ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Il voulait s'y lover, s'y blottir, il voulait y dormir. Y bâtir sa maison, son cocon.

Il était bi, son père devrait s'y faire, même s'il le trouvait dégueulasse de sortir avec le mec le plus beau de la terre. Le plus beau, le plus… _Angélique_. Le plus bizarre. Son mec.

Mais Dean ruminait. Mary, sa mère, avait accepté tout de suite, elle s'en fichait, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Elle l'avait aimé quand il avait arrêté ses études, elle l'avait aimé quand il avait débarqué avec Castiel main dans la main, elle l'avait soutenu quand son père avait crié, avait voulu le frapper. Elle n'avait pas laissé John le foutre dehors.

Alors quand la pression était trop forte Dean venait se réfugier ici, mais il savait qu'il devait rentrer, au moins pour sa mère. Au moins le temps d'avoir assez d'argent pour avoir un bel endroit pour lui, Cas et son frère, un bel endroit où il pourrait inviter sa mère (et son père bien sûr. _Bien sûr_. Mais celui-ci ne viendrait jamais).

Dean ruminait, Dean s'était enroulé dans la couverture de Cas. Non il ne regrettait pas de le connaître, de l'avoir rencontré, il ne regrettait pas d'être tombé amoureux un jour au lycée de ce fichu type aux yeux comme l'océan, des yeux où Dean se noyait.

Il ne voulait pas regretter.

Il ne voulait pas en vouloir à Sam non plus. Parce que Sam faisait de son mieux, Sam n'y était pour rien si leur père ne connaissait ni la tolérance, ni l'indulgence. Sam était son petit frère, et Dean veillerait sur lui, et Dean ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il ne voulait pas être jaloux. Il ne devait pas l'être. Il ne devait pas donner tant de pouvoirs à son père, même s'il était son père, même si Dean avait passé toute sa vie à chercher son approbation, sa fierté. A vouloir l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait.

Sans doute que son père ne dirait jamais ça. _Jamais._

Il y avait pourtant eu des moments pires, il y avait eu des fois où son père ne voulait même plus être avec lui dans la même pièce, où il faisait comme s'il puait, comme s'il était écoeurant, comme s'il était à vomir. Maintenant il lui envoyait sa haine en paroles, mais au moins il le regardait.

Dean ne voulait plus y penser, Dean cacha son visage sous l'oreiller de Cas, enfouit son nez dans ses draps. Imagina son corps et ses bras, imagina être enroulé contre Cas et non contre son lit.

Puis il entendit des rires, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, il releva la tête et vit Cas et Sam rentrer dans la pièce, tout sourire. Et la colère, la tristesse, s'apaisèrent. Son petit frère et Castiel étaient là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se leva et alla les prendre dans ses bras.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai cinq minutes, alors je poste ce chapitre. Peut-être un brin plus triste que les autres, mais il fallait bien que je montre que tout n'est pas toujours facile. Je crois que Dean est un peu OOC dans ce chapitre, mais bon il a eu le temps d'évoluer alors… Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.


	8. Téléphone

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **\- Téléphone -**

Le silence régnait dans la petite chambre. Pour une fois Sam ne squattait pas le lit de Cas mais était sur le sien, entouré de feuilles de cours, il révisait. Cas faisait la même chose, assit par terre, le dos contre son lit. Il chantait pour essayer de retenir certaines formules ou mots de vocabulaire. Sam ne disait rien, Sam avait l'habitude des méthodes de Cas pour apprendre et quand il était concentré il ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. Dean était au travail. Ils étaient tous les deux.

Le téléphone de Castiel sonna, le coupant au milieu d'une phrase, il décrocha. Dean était en pause et l'appelait. Juste pour entendre sa voix, juste pour dire bonjour. Cas sourit.

\- Hello Dean.

Ils discutèrent, Cas lui expliqua qu'il révisait, et Dean râla contre les cours et les révisions, expliquant qu'il était bien content d'avoir arrêté tout ça. Cas sourit.

\- Arrête de sourire !

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que je souris ?

\- Je le sens, à l'autre bout du fil, ton sourire, je le connais.

Cas sourit encore plus. Et il le sentit lui aussi, il le sentit le sourire de Dean contre le combiné, contre son oreille.

Cas trouvait le téléphone bizarre. Il avait toujours l'impression que l'âme de celui qui l'appelait était entrée dans le petit combiné, c'était presque mystique. Mais il aimait ça quand c'était Dean qui l'appelait, il aimait entendre la voix de Dean contre son oreille, comme si c'était sa bouche, comme s'il était là. Si Cas fermait les yeux, c'était comme si Dean parlait à son oreille, chuchotait ses mots, il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres, le souffle chaud, il pouvait presque voir l'âme de Dean. Comme un fantôme qui le prendrait dans ses bras et l'entourerait de sa tendresse. Quand bien même il était à des kilomètres de là.

\- Sam est là ?

Cas hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Cas tourna les yeux vers Sam qui le regardait en souriant et Cas lui fit un signe pour qu'il vienne. Sam vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Cas posa le portable sur son oreille. Sam sourit quand il sentit la joue de Cas contre la sienne, curieux d'entendre ce qu'il se disait.

\- Hey Dean, fit-il.

\- Hey Sammy !

Sam s'écarta doucement de Cas et mit le portable entre eux, appuyant sur le bouton du haut parleur. La voix de Dean résonna dans la chambre et Cas eut le drôle de réflexe de le chercher, comme s'il allait apparaître.

\- Est-ce que ça se passe bien à ton travail ? Cria Cas.

Sam sourit, Cas n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de la technologie, même après tout ce temps.

\- Pas la peine de crier Cas je t'entends très bien, fit Dean. Ca se passe assez bien. Même si j'ai des envies de meurtres sur Gordon.

Gordon était un gars qui bossait avec lui. Selon Dean un vrai petit connard qui se croyait tout permis sous prétexte qu'il avait plus d'ancienneté que lui.

\- Tu ne dois tuer personne Dean !

\- Façon de parler Cas.

Sam demanda à son frère ce que Gordon avait fait, ce qui permit à Dean de râler un bon coup et de se détendre. Ils discutèrent tous les trois un moment, puis ce fut la fin de la pause, Dean devait retourner bosser. Il raccrocha. Sam retourna de son côté et reprit ses révisions.

Cas resta rêveur un moment, la voix de Dean semblait encore résonner dans la pièce. Il soupira, puis rangea son portable et recommença à travailler.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais j'ai déjà posté un chapitre hier, mais après l'épisode, j'étais obligé d'en reposter un. Cet épisode m'a tué, j'ai pleuré mais pleuré, et puis tout à coup j'ai eu une crise de fou rire (nerveuse). Bon il m'a pas autant tué que le 2x22, aucun épisode ne peut me tuer autant, mais purée. Et c'est définitif, j'aime Sam. Je l'aime encore plus qu'avant (je pensais pas que c'était possible). Sam est pour moi le meilleur des personnages du monde et je veux un frère comme lui. Bref, je blablate sur l'épisode, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, comme d'habitude. Merci pour toutes vos reviews aussi, ça me touche et me motive à en écrire d'autres.


	9. Endormi

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **\- Endormi -**

La chambre est vide. Cas et Sam sont en cours. Dean au travail. Le lit de Cas est défait, l'oreiller par terre. Des feuilles de cours qu'il a oublié traîne sur le matelas, il se débrouillera sûrement sans. Depuis le lit de Cas on peut voir toute la chambre. Elle n'est pas bien grande, mais suffisante pour deux étudiants. En face, un meuble avec la télé, un lecteur dvd et des dvds en bordel. Derrière, la porte de la salle de bain, douche toilettes, au moins ils ne sont pas obligés d'aller dans le couloir et de partager les sanitaires avec les autres. A côté du lit, table de nuit. La lampe repose sur un tas de bouquins de cours dont Cas ne se sert plus, ou pas trop souvent. Collé à la table, le bureau, qui disparaît sous un tas de bordel. Feuilles, crayons, livres, paquet de gâteaux pas terminé, mouchoirs, vaisselles. Cas ne range pas souvent, ça fait râler Dean d'ailleurs.

Plus loin, près de la porte d'entrée, il y a le bureau de Sam. Mieux rangé, mais il y a quand même une énorme pile de livres et de classeurs se tenant en équilibre dessus. Puis à côté son lit. Défait aussi. Un oreiller qui pourrait raconter qu'il a connu des rires et des larmes, qu'il a accueilli parfois une tête pleine de cauchemars, et d'autres fois des insomnies. La table de chevet se trouve à la tête du lit, où une autre pile de bouquins joue les équilibristes.

Dans la poubelle, il y a de la salade, des restes de ce que Sam n'a pas mangé, des boites de hamburger, à Cas et à Dean. Des cartons à pizza, des verres en plastique qui étaient remplis de coca, des bouteilles d'eau. En fouillant la poubelle on sait ce que les garçons de cette chambre aiment manger. Qu'ils ne sont pas forcément économes en feuilles de papiers. Que Sam use vite ses stylos. Que Cas mordille les siens. Et que Dean a passé dernièrement un coup de balais en râlant contre toute la poussière accumulée.

Finalement les penderies. Toute les deux dans un coin de mur, l'un à côté de l'autre. Même si la plupart des habits de Cas sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, il s'en sert un minimum. Sam aussi.

La chambre est remplie de vie, même quand ils sont absents. On pourrait presque les sentir, leur odeur est partout. On pourrait presque les voir bouger, Cas se lever, laisser tomber son oreiller par terre, trébucher sur le sol plat et se prendre la porte dans le nez avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains. On pourrait presque imaginer Sam déjà prêt, entrain de boire un café, sa tasse va traîner sur son bureau, il la rangera plus tard, peut-être. Il attend Cas, il n'est pas obligé, mais il le fait quand même. Il va sûrement arriver avec cinq minutes de retard, Cas n'est pas du matin. Tant pis. Puis les fantômes disparaissent, mais on entend encore un peu leur voix. On peut même entendre celle de Dean, les fois où il vient. Il vient souvent.

Puis c'est le silence. Mais il reste la trace de leurs vies. Cette marque là sur le parquet c'est la faute de Cas quand il a bougé son bureau. Cette tâche sur le tapis, Dean qui a renversé sa bière un jour où Cas le faisait marrer. Une tâche d'encre à côté, Sam, en secouant un peu trop fort un stylo plume. Une latte de lit qui traîne dans un coin, l'un des trois qui l'a cassé sur le lit de Cas, on ne sait plus lequel, c'est Dean qui l'a remplacé. Un bout de rideau déchiré, Cas quand il a eut la mauvaise idée de ramener un chat perdu, alors que c'était interdit – le chat s'était enfuit finalement, après avoir mis le bordel dans la pièce.

Ce matin en partant, ils n'ont pas ouvert les volets, alors il fait assez sombre, mais une mince raie de lumière permet quand même de voir.

Tout à l'heure quand ils rentreront, ils les ouvriront, Cas ramassera son oreiller, récupérera les cours oublié et les posera sur le bordel de son bureau. Sam posera un nouveau livre qu'il aura emprunté à la bibliothèque, sur la pile en équilibre, et celle-ci ne tombera pas. Puis Dean viendra sûrement les rejoindre après le travail, ils s'assiéront tous les trois sur le lit de Cas, parce que c'est devenu une habitude.

Et la pièce reprendra vie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : (je rajoute vite fait le mot de fin que j'ai oublié en publiant en premier lieu) euh oui donc ce chapitre est encore plus spécial que les autres, parce qu'il se passe encore moins de choses vu que c'est juste une description de la chambre et du mode de vie, à peu près, des trois garçons. Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même.


	10. En retard

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

* * *

 **\- En retard -**

Sam voyait bien que Cas était en mode ronchon. Bouche fermée tiré vers le bas, yeux plissés, air énervé, Sam était sûr que Cas grognait intérieurement. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer Cas au grumpy cat à qui il ressemblait étrangement en ce moment même. Sam vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

\- Il va arriver.

\- Il a douze minutes de retard. Et quarante deux secondes.

\- Il doit être pris dans les bouchons, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ca arrive Cas.

\- Il pourrait appeler, ronchonna Cas.

Sam devait s'empêcher de sourire. Parce que Cas qui attendait Dean et qui comptait le temps qui passait, c'était à la fois drôle et touchant. Son air mécontent et grognon, Sam le trouvait adorable. Quand il voyait Cas comme ça, il savait exactement pourquoi son frère était tombé amoureux de lui. Même si cela pouvait paraître étrange de dire que l'énervement de Cas était une bonne raison pour tomber amoureux.

\- Treize minutes ! Si à quinze minutes, Dean n'est pas là… Je… Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je…

Cas cherchait. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter, ni faire un truc trop méchant. Il aimait trop Dean pour cela.

\- Je ne l'embrasse pas quand il arrive ! Voilà !

Sam cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Bon sang. Il s'amusait bien.

\- Il va arriver Cas, je suis sûr qu'il est aussi impatient que toi et doit râler contre les bouchons ou ce qui l'empêche d'arriver.

\- Si tu le dis Sam.

Cas regardait ses pieds, jouait avec son portable. Se tenait assit sur le bord de son lit comme prêt à se lever immédiatement dès que Dean franchirait la porte. Sam essaya de le réconforter en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Envoie lui un message.

\- J'en ai déjà envoyé deux.

\- D'accord.

\- Et j'ai mis des émoticones pour lui montrer que j'étais très impatient.

\- Je vois Cas.

\- Et il n'a pas répondu, il n'est toujours pas là. Et ça fait treize minutes et cinquante-six secondes.

Cas était la seule personne que Sam connaissait, à être aussi précis. Trouvant les secondes aussi importantes que les minutes.

Heureusement pour lui Dean franchit la porte à quatorze minutes et cinquante-neuf secondes.

\- Désolé Cas, j'étais pris dans les bouchons, pas moyen d'avancer et mon portable avait plus de batterie.

Sam se tourna vers Cas l'air de dire _« tu vois je te l'avais dis »_. Cas se leva pour aller embrasser Dean. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour éviter la terrible punition de Cas, mais sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore un chapitre un peu doudou. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, votre enthousiasme sur cette fic me motive vraiment pour vous écrire encore des tonnes de chapitre (et puis j'ai de l'inspiration).


	11. Bataille d'oreiller

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Qui d'autres te connais mieux que moi ?

* * *

 **\- Bataille d'oreiller -**

Sam avait sentit l'ouragan et avait soudainement songé qu'il avait quelque chose de très intéressant à faire. Ailleurs. Il avait eut raison. Dean était entrain de menacer Cas avec son oreiller. Et Cas le regardait avec ses yeux de glaces. Furieux.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça Cas, c'est moi qui suis en colère là !

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui a flirté avec une fille devant son petit ami.

\- Je ne flirtais pas bordel de merde ! Je discutais.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas écouté, j'étais trop focalisé sur le fait qu'elle a posé sa main sur tes fesses et que tu as souris.

\- C'était juste de la fierté c'est bon. Elle me trouvait beau, j'étais fier, tu ne vas pas me faire un caca nerveux ! Je te signale que tu as osé dire oui quand elle t'a demandé si elle pouvait te présenter sa copine. Et ça c'est pire !

Cas croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils, tandis que Dean malmenait l'oreiller :

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi rencontrer des gens est pire que flirter avec eux !

\- Putain Cas tu me saoules, je flirtais pas !

\- Tu flirtais, je connais bien ton sourire et ton regard quand tu flirtes. Je me demande ce qui ce serait passé si je n'avais pas été là.

\- Tu dérailles Cas, tu sous entends que je pourrais te faire cocu là ! Je ferais jamais ça okay ?

Cas regarda à côté, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot et Dean lança finalement l'oreiller en pleins dans sa figure :

\- Bonjour la confiance ! Sale con !

Cas jeta l'oreiller sur Dean. Qui le relança sur Cas.

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi hein Cas ? Tu vas rencontré sa copine et te laisser draguer, juste pour te venger parce qu'une meuf m'a mis la main au cul ?

Cas appuya l'oreiller sur le visage de Dean pour le faire taire.

\- bhouahaouaouaouaoau

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Demanda Cas sans retirer l'oreiller.

Dean agacé tira l'oreiller pour le récupérer, et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce :

\- Tu fais chier espèce de sale con. Voilà ce que je disais !

\- Je préférais quand je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Dean roula des yeux. Se leva, alla chercher l'oreiller, juste pour taper sur la tête de Cas avec.

\- Je ne flirtais pas et je t'interdis d'aller voir cette meuf.

\- Je rencontre qui je veux.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Pas elle !

\- Si.

\- Putain Cas !

Et Dean lui remis un coup d'oreiller. Cas devint encore plus furieux et se mit debout sur le lit arrachant l'oreiller des mains de Dean.

\- Si tu le veux viens le chercher.

Dean se mit debout aussi.

\- Je vais rencontrer cette fille ! Ajouta Cas.

\- Et c'est moi que tu traites d'infidèle hein, en fait c'est toi qui vas t'empresser d'aller voir une meuf dès que je vais avoir le dos tourné.

\- Je vais la rencontrer, pas la laisser me toucher les fesses.

\- Merde ! Mes fesses t'appartiennent pas hein !

\- Et bien si ! Elles m'appartiennent !

Dean rougit, essaya de chopper l'oreiller pour pouvoir le jeter sur Cas, mais Cas ne le laissa pas faire et Dean se retrouva à batailler, serrant à moitié Cas dans ses bras.

\- Toute façon cette fille est conne, elle met la main au cul de tout le monde.

\- Mouais.

Dean finit par attraper l'oreiller mais Cas lui sauta dessus et le fit basculer en arrière. Heureusement ils atterrirent sur le lit. Cas dans les bras de Dean.

\- Je t'interdis de voir sa copine !

\- J'ai même pas envie de voir sa copine ! Ronchonna Cas. Mais je t'interdis de flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Je flirtais pas !

\- Tu flirtais, je te connais ! Qui d'autre te connaît mieux que moi à part Sam hein ? Je te connais Dean, je sais quand tu flirtes.

\- J'étais juste content de l'intérêt qu'elle me portait.

\- Moi je te porte de l'intérêt et tu n'es jamais content.

Dean lui mit un dernier coup d'oreiller avant de le lancer plus loin :

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, bien sûr que je suis content !

Cas fit une moue.

\- Et je te ferai jamais cocu okay ?

\- Je sais, admit Cas. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais ne laisse plus des filles te toucher les fesses.

Dean fit rouler Cas et se trouva au dessus de lui, prit sa main et la posa sur ses fesses.

\- Elles sont toutes à toi.

\- Oui !

Dean l'embrassa.

\- Je suis tout à toi.

\- Oui ! Répéta Cas.

Cas l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Mais je suis encore fâché, marmonna Cas en l'embrassant encore.

\- C'est ça, sourit Dean. Je sais comment te rendre moins fâché.

\- Comment ? Demanda Cas.

Dean eut un petit rire en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, oubliant complètement leur dispute plus tôt et toute cette histoire sur des filles dont ils ne savaient déjà plus rien.

Puis Dean rendit Cas moins fâché.

Beaucoup moins fâché.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore un truc guimauve, ouais. Avec une pseudo-dispute et réconciliation.


	12. Le monde sur pause

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Quand le feu rencontre l'essence.

* * *

 **\- Le monde sur pause -**

Sam était parti en week-end avec des potes, un séminaire de on-ne-savait-quoi organisé par l'université. Dean pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un truc pour les intellos-bouffeurs-de-salade, et que pendant un week-end Sam allait pouvoir parler livres, cours et encore livres tout en se gavant de légumes. Tout ce qu'il aimait quoi.

Dean et Cas se retrouvaient seuls. Ensemble. Ils commandèrent un max de nourriture, fermèrent la porte à clé, s'inscrirent aux abonnés absents et décidèrent de ne pas quitter le lit du week-end.

Pendant un moment ils furent comme le feu qui rencontre l'essence, brûlant, incendiant la chambre, le lit, froissant les draps, mélangeant leur corps, leur amour, leur âme. Un des meilleurs week-ends du monde. Ils décidèrent de ne pas remettre leurs vêtements, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Ils mangèrent complètement nu sur le lit en discutant et en jouant avec leur pieds. Ils se souriaient bêtement, en dévorant des hamburgers avec des frites. Se donnaient des coups d'épaules, nouaient leurs doigts, Cas embrassa la paume de Dean.

\- Tu n'as pas assez mangé ? Se moqua Dean.

Et Cas sourit.

\- J'ai encore faim. Dit-il avec une voix qui en disait long.

Dean éclata de rire :

\- Oh purée Cas où as-tu appris à parler comme ça ?

\- J'ai un bon professeur. Fit Cas fièrement.

Dean embrassa son front, amusé. Ils jetèrent les emballages et se recouchèrent, Dean décidant de rassasier Cas.

Ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, discutèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quittèrent le lit pour aller prendre une douche, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils regardèrent la télé allongés sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ne firent rien de plus intéressant du week-end, ne sortirent pas, Cas ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à ses cours. A un moment seulement ils répondirent à Sam au téléphone, Sam qui donnait juste quelques nouvelles de son séminaire où il semblait bien s'amuser.

\- Soyez sage, leur recommanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr frangin, on est des anges, tu sais bien.

Un week-end calme, silencieux, brûlant par moment, tranquille. Le genre de week-end farniente où la seule chose à faire c'est d'être blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Passer des minutes entières à se regarder en silence. Se parler, se toucher, s'embrasser. Se dire des choses avec les mains plutôt qu'avec les mots. _« Je t'aime »_.

Puis revenir à la réalité le dimanche soir.

\- Sam va rentrer.

Se rhabiller, s'embrasser encore, rester quand même l'un contre l'autre.

Sam les retrouva assis sur le lit de Cas, la tête de Cas sur l'épaule de Dean et la joue de Dean contre le crâne de Cas, leurs mains liés, en train de regarder un truc nul à la télé.

Sam vint les rejoindre, s'assit à côté d'eux, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Cas.

\- Bon week-end Sam ? Interrogea Dean.

\- Ouais. Très bon. Et vous ?

\- Pareil.

Ils restèrent là, laissant le dimanche se terminer, laissant la terre tourner et les ramener au début de semaine. Avec la vie qui reprend son court…

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose – en même temps c'est la fic toute entière qui est comme ça. Et donc c'était le week-end farniente.


	13. La définition de l'amour

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Tu es ma personne préférée dans le monde.

* * *

 **\- La définition de l'amour -**

\- Cas t'avais pas cours ?

Cas appuya sa bouche sur celle de Dean pour ne pas répondre à la question de Sam. Il séchait. Tant pis. Dean avait un jour de congé, Sam n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas être le seul à passer sa journée à travailler, il avait envie d'être avec Dean et Sam. Tous les trois squattaient son lit et Dean mangeait des chips. Sa bouche était salée, Cas lécha ses lèvres et lui piqua une chips. Sam ne reposa pas la question.

Dean avait emmené le dvd du premier film du seigneur des anneaux et tous les trois se tenaient assis sur le lit, en discutant, connaissant déjà le film. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean le ramenait.

Dean le connaissait tellement par cœur qu'il disait certains dialogues à voix hautes en même temps que les personnages, la bouche pleine de chips. Les sourcils de Sam se levait jusqu'au plafond et Dean souriait de le voir agacé. Cas soupira, laissa tomber sa joue sur les genoux de Dean. Dean s'essuya une main sur sa chemise puis la passa dans les cheveux de Cas.

\- Tu vas t'endormir ?

\- Hm peut-être. Marmonna Cas.

\- Le film ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Si. Je l'aime bien. Si je m'endors ce sera juste parce que je te trouve très confortable.

\- Merci.

Sam sourit. Dean laissa tomber sa joue sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse hein ?

\- Rien. Je vous trouvais mignon.

Dean roula des yeux :

\- On est loin d'être mignon okay ?

Sam sourit de plus belle :

\- Si vous l'êtes.

Dean soupira :

\- Non on ne l'est pas !

Sam préféra ne pas insister, où ils pourraient continuer les _« non-si »_ pendant un sacré moment. N'empêche que c'était lui qui avait raison. Dean et Cas étaient mignons.

Dean se pencha de temps en temps pour embrasser le visage de Cas, son front, ses joues, son nez, ses cheveux, la commissure de sa bouche, son menton.

Ses lèvres.

Cas ne regrettait pas d'avoir séché les cours. Il était mieux là, sur son lit, la tête sur les jambes de Dean, couvert de baisers par Dean. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il aurait pu rater ça. Il n'aurait pas voulu rater ce moment où le mot « amour » prenait un sens dans sa tête, une définition qu'il arrivait à comprendre. Que ce soit par Dean, ou même par Sam qui était comme un frère pour lui.

Dean était ravis que Cas ait séché aussi, il était ravi que Sammy soit là également, tous les trois devant un film qu'il adorait. A manger des chips, discuter, se taquiner. C'était le genre de journée qu'il aurait voulu vivre tous les jours. Avec les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui.

Sam. Son petit frère. Sa personne préférée dans le monde.

Castiel. Son petit ami. Celui qu'il aimait.

Il ne pouvait rien désirer de plus pour le moment.

Sam, lui-même, ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir cours pour une fois, d'avoir ce moment avec son frère et son presque frère et ces deux personnes dont il avait besoin et qu'il aimait et pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Même regarder ce film pour la millionième fois.

Et le film continua de tourner, sous leurs yeux, tandis que leurs cœurs étaient ailleurs.

\- On va boire un coup ? Demanda Dean au générique de fin.

Cas bailla, s'étira. Sam attrapa leurs vestes et leur lança. Dean prit la main de Cas quand ils se levèrent et tous trois quittèrent la chambre. Ils pouvaient aussi bien passer un moment ailleurs, un moment n'importe où.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore un truc dégoulinaaaant d'amour.


	14. Les moments plus difficiles

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Oh il est trop adorable.

* * *

 **\- Les moments plus difficiles -**

Sam était seul. Il avait bossé un long, long, long moment, puis il avait pris un livre et lu longtemps. Il avait fini par atterrir sur le lit de Cas pour regarder la télé. Le lit de Cas était plus proche de la télé. C'était aussi celui que tout le monde squattait. Il faisait office de canapé. Sam avait juste poussé le bordel qui était sur le lit et s'était assis puis avait allumé la télé et mis une émission culturelle qui expliquait le pourquoi du comment de l'univers. Sam avait juste besoin de s'occuper, de se remplir le crâne de pleins de donnés. Il n'en avait pas toujours besoin, surtout quand Cas et Dean étaient là, mais actuellement il était seul, et quelque chose était entrain de pourrir dans sa tête.

Ce truc qui faisait mal et qui le rendait triste, même si la télévision montrait maintenant des bébés animaux et que c'était tellement adorable. Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller de Cas et soupira. Il essaya d'imaginer le bruit que Dean faisait quand il était là, ses grognements contre le bordel dans la chambre, son rire parce que Cas disait un truc bizarre, sa façon de manger pas toujours discrètement. Le bruit des bisous qu'il faisait à Cas. Il essayait de se souvenir de la voix de Cas entrain de chanter pour apprendre ses leçons sur un air que Dean lui avait appris, Cas qui demandait _« ça va Sam ? »._

Mais penser à eux rendait juste la pièce plus silencieuse et Sam mit le son de la télé à fond.

Ca faisait presque un an que Sam avait fini le lycée, qu'il avait emménagé avec Cas dans cette chambre. Presque un an.

Il se rappelait encore de Cas venant vers lui et dire _« je vais reprendre mes études. Tu voudrais bien qu'on soit ensemble dans une chambre universitaire ? »_ et Sam avait dit oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Dean avait tapé son épaule _« tu verras, ça va être génial, puis tu seras jamais seul »._ Dean semblait avoir peur que Sam soit seul à ce moment là.

A cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, la chose à laquelle Sam ne voulait pas penser présentement, la chose qui lui donnait des larmes aux yeux même s'il essayait de l'enfouir loin loin loin dans son esprit. Mais quand on cherchait à ne pas penser à quelque chose de précis, tout semblait vouloir nous le rappeler. Par exemple, la musique à cet instant qui passait pour présenter la vie des animaux, c'était une de ses préférés. Ou bien le fait que l'éleveuse soit blonde. Sam soupira, les larmes coulèrent, il éteignit la télé, ça servait à rien. A rien.

Sam s'était demandé au début si Dean n'avait pas forcé Cas à aller à l'université, juste pour qu'il garde un œil sur lui. Si Dean n'avait fait que lui prêté Cas, comme un prête un coussin _« tiens t'auras une épaule pour pleurer »_. Il s'était demandé si tout ça n'était pas fictif, ou si ce n'était pas une mise en scène juste pour le surveiller.

Mais au bout d'une semaine à vivre avec Cas, il avait compris que Cas voulait vraiment reprendre ses études. Bien sûr que lui et Dean voulaient aider Sam et être là pour lui, et ils étaient là pour lui. Cas était là parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il aimait Sam et s'inquiétait pour lui, comme Dean. Et parce que si les deux pouvaient lui rendre le sourire, alors ils le feraient. Cas était sincère. Dean ne lui avait rien prêté du tout.

Ce n'était pas fictif, ce n'était pas une mise en scène, personne ne le surveillait.

Son frère et Cas prenaient simplement soin de lui et l'avaient tiré du gouffre où il avait l'impression de se noyer depuis l'accident.

C'était un peu après qu'il ait fini le lycée. Il s'était inscrits à la fac, avait prévu de partager sa chambre avec Jess depuis le début. Avec Jess.

Sa meilleure amie depuis le collège, sa petite amie depuis le lycée. Jess qui avait eu un accident de voiture et qui n'avait pas survécu.

Et Sam s'était retrouvé comme un con à pas savoir si on lui avait arraché le cœur ou si on l'avait juste tellement écrabouillé qu'il ne pouvait plus le sentir.

Maintenant, c'était avec Cas qu'il vivait dans cette chambre universitaire. Le petit ami de son frère. Parce que Sam, lui, ne savait pas s'il avait la force de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit, à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Il y avait des moments plus dur que d'autres, vraiment plus dur.

La porte s'ouvrit. Cas venait de rentrer. Cas avança sans faire de bruit, Sam ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Cas posa sa main sur son épaule puis se baissa vers lui et le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je vais appeler Dean.

Sam acquiesça. Cas appela son frère. Dean vint aussi vite qu'il le pu, et ce ne fut pas encore assez rapide pour lui, il ne supportait pas de savoir que son petit frère allait mal. Une fois arrivé il prit Sam contre lui, essuya ses larmes, remit ses cheveux en place.

\- On va sortir Sammy, ça va te faire du bien. C'est pas bien de toujours rester le nez dans les bouquins ça te rend mélancolique !

Dean ne laissa pas son frère discuter, il lui mit sa veste, lui tendis ses chaussures. Cas refusa de venir, voulant les laisser entre frères. Dean embrassa rapidos sa bouche, puis prit le bras de son frère et l'emmena avec lui.

Cas resta seul sur son lit. S'occupa. Attendit.

Quand Sam revint avec Dean, très très très tard cette nuit là, il rigolait et semblait aller mieux. Cas fut rassuré. Dean resta avec eux. Il attendit que Sam s'endorme complètement avant de rejoindre Cas.

Dean et Cas ne se parlèrent pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ca arrivait des fois. Alors ils étaient là pour Sam, ils seraient toujours là pour Sam.

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui, il fallait que je fasse un chapitre triste, un truc horrible que j'avais prévu dès le départ, bref, que je suis la sadique que je suis. Bisous.


	15. Désordre

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

 **\- Désordre -**

Cas comatait sur son lit après une longue journée de cours. Sam était à la bibliothèque, jamais épuisé par les cours apparemment. Cas vit la porte s'ouvrir et Dean entrer dans la pièce. Il eut un fin sourire et redressa la tête. Soudainement la fatigue de la journée semblait s'envoler. Dean s'arrêta sur le palier, il le regarda un instant mais ses yeux se rivèrent surtout sur le reste de la pièce. Cas le vit froncer les sourcils, serrer doucement son poing pour le porter à son front d'un air agacé, et Cas se relaissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'était pas prêt d'avoir son câlin, il pouvait déjà entendre Dean râler, sans même que sa bouche ne se soit ouverte. Pourtant Dean fit un effort, se tut, s'approcha et posa sa bouche fugacement sur celle de Cas. Seulement alors il dit :

\- C'est le bordel ! C'est vraiment le bordel !

\- Pas tant que ça, essaya de se défendre Cas.

Dean leva un sourcil et regarda l'assiette à moitié vide posé sur le bureau, où des mouches tournaient autour d'un truc qui ne ressemblait plus à de la nourriture.

\- Peut-être un peu, admis Cas.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Cas n'avait aucune idée de comment ranger. Il posait les choses là où il avait envie de les poser, puis les oubliait. C'était sa façon de s'organiser, c'était pour ça que des fois on pouvait trouver un de ses tee-shirts sur la lampe, une chaussure sur la table de nuit et une autre dans la salle de bain ou sous son bureau. Il semait ses affaires, son monde, dans toute la chambre. Il y avait même des choses qui lui appartenaient du côté de Sam.

Sam qui rangeait un peu plus, Sam qui au moins ramassait ses assiettes, mais qui n'était pas non plus super maniaque, qui laissait les livres s'entasser un peu partout, ses feuilles de cours en vrac sur son bureau et son lit tout défait.

Dean. Dean aimait l'ordre. Il aimait le rangement, et par moment cet atmosphère de bordel le rendait fou. C'était le cas ce soir.

\- Mauvaise journée au boulot ? Demanda Cas.

\- Gordon est le même connard chaque jour, répondit Dean en commençant à ramasser.

Cas aurait bien pu l'aider, il avait essayé avant. Mais Dean s'était vite rendu compte que Cas ne savait pas ranger, qu'il allait prendre quelque chose pour le reposer ailleurs sans aucune logique, changeant juste le sens du bordel sans le ranger. Alors il avait dit à Cas de ne rien faire, et maintenant Cas savait que Dean ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide. Alors il ne bougea pas de son lit et le regarda faire.

Dean ronchonnait contre tout, les couverts sales pas rangés, les habits pas pliés, les livres empilés, la poussière qui s'accumulait, l'odeur parce que Sam et Cas oubliaient d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Cas était fasciné par son corps en mouvement, par le son de sa voix grave et ronchonnante, par sa faculté à faire disparaître la saleté et à donner à la pièce un autre visage. Est-ce que Dean était un magicien ? Comment faisait-il pour se mouvoir ainsi et faire du monde de Cas un autre monde ? Juste parce qu'il rangeait.

Cas grimaça quand Dean sortit l'aspirateur.

\- Plutôt le balais ? Demanda Cas.

\- Non, trop de poussière, l'aspirateur sera plus efficace.

Cas soupira, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, le bruit le dérangeait, entrait par ses oreilles et venait vibrer sous sa peau, l'empêchait de penser. Il ferma les yeux comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître l'aspirateur mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dean n'eut pas une once de pitié pour lui et se préoccupa bien de tous les coins et les recoins, faisant traîner l'objet, laissant le bruit envahir l'espace. Quand enfin il le coupa, les oreilles de Cas sifflèrent à cause du silence. Il redressa la tête, soulagé. Dean lui demanda de se lever pour qu'il puisse faire son lit et Cas obtempéra.

\- Ca sert à quoi ? Je vais bientôt le défaire.

\- On dort mieux dans un lit fait.

\- Je dors déjà très bien Dean.

Cas disait la vérité, quand Cas dormait, rien n'aurait pu le réveiller. Dean fit quand même le lit et celui de son petit frère également.

\- Je vais aussi déranger la chambre, tu le sais.

\- Peut-être mais pour le moment et bien c'est vivable et ensuite… Ensuite je rangerai à nouveau !

Cas haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il s'assit sur le lit fait et Dean vint le rejoindre. Cette fois-ci il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes plus longuement.

\- Bonjour Cas.

\- Hello, Dean.

Ils se sourirent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans l'univers rangé par Dean. Même si bientôt le bordel reprendrait ses droits.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je retourne dans des chapitres plus doudou. D'ailleurs lire ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait bien que Dean vienne chez moi quelques heures, faire le ménage.


	16. Vernis à ongles

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Ne sois pas différent !

* * *

 **\- Vernis à ongles -**

Dean avait piqué du vernis à ongles à une fille. Elle était en train de s'en mettre sur un banc. Elle avait un coffret entier, il est passé, en a pris un au hasard, et a filé. Elle n'a rien vu. C'était ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer à Cas alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit et que Dean mettait justement le dit vernis à ongles sur les doigts de pieds de Cas.

\- Alors tu te sens plus beau ?

\- Pas tellement, fit Cas.

\- Ca te donne des pouvoirs magiques ?

\- Les pouvoirs magiques n'existent pas Dean.

\- Tu as une idée d'à quoi ça sert le vernis ?

\- Non.

\- Bon. Je te fais l'autre pied ?

\- Vas-y.

Sam était dans la chambre, il faisait ses devoirs à son bureau. Il était silencieux. Cas avait dit à Dean que Sam allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, mais de temps à autre, Dean jetait un coup d'œil vers son frère, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de pleurer sur ses cours.

Dean posa le vernis sur tous les orteils de Cas.

\- Tu en veux sur les doigts ?

\- Si tu veux.

Cas tendit les mains. Dean commença à lui poser le vernis. C'était un vernis rose pétant et Dean ricana :

\- Tu vas avoir l'air d'une vraie pédale comme ça.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Un pédé quoi, un homo, un gay ! Expliqua Dean.

\- Le vernis rose indique l'homosexualité ?

Pris au dépourvu Dean répondit :

\- Je crois.

\- Tout le monde sait déjà que je suis homosexuel et que je sors avec toi, de toute façon.

\- Pas faux.

Cas regarda ses mains.

\- C'est bizarre le vernis. Mais c'est coloré. J'aime bien.

Dean sourit.

\- Tu as l'air ridicule avec ce rose.

\- J'aime bien ! Insista Cas.

\- D'accord ma petite pédale. Plaisanta Dean.

Cas leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa. Dean referma le vernis. Cas attendit que le vernis sèche, il trouva ça un peu long. Puis il prit le flacon de vernis :

\- Je t'en mets ?

\- Hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis pas pédé moi !

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Il existe un vernis d'une autre couleur pour la bisexualité ?

Dean roula des yeux :

\- Nan. Je veux pas de vernis c'est tout.

\- Juste sur les orteils ?

Dean soupira, mais enleva ses chaussettes et tendit ses pieds :

\- Allez fais toi plaisir.

Cas sourit.

\- Tu en avais envie en fait n'est ce pas ?

Dean ronchonna que _« pas du tout »_ , mais Cas savait qu'il mentait. A sa façon de croiser les bras, de tourner la tête, d'avoir l'air boudeur. Puis de finir par regarder la main de Cas mettre le vernis sur ses ongles de pieds, avec un air un peu curieux. Quand Cas eut fini il approcha ses pieds de ceux de Dean.

\- On est assorti.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se sentait un peu ridicule avec ce vernis sur ses orteils, mais Cas était étrangement à l'aise avec ça. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, d'ailleurs Cas ne devait même pas imaginer qu'on puisse penser quelque chose de lui juste parce qu'il avait mis du vernis.

\- Ne change pas Cas.

\- Hm ?

Dean sourit et embrassa sa bouche :

\- Ca te va très bien le vernis. C'est tout.

Cas lui rendit son sourire et son baiser.

\- Tu aimes les homosexuels ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- J'adore ça, rit Dean.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'espère que ce chapitre tout bisounours vous plaira. J'ai une demande à faire (ouais je sais c'est pas l'endroit mais sait-on jamais, sur un malentendu), en fait voilà j'ai écris un roman (bon un court de 100 pages mais quand même), sur la même trame que la fic « hey sammy » pour ceux qui l'auraient lu, mais avec des personnages originaux. Je cherche au moins un beta-lecteur qui n'aurait pas peur des choses tristes et tragiques qui voudrait bien travailler avec moi sur ce roman. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp ou un mail (l'adresse est sur mon profil) si vous êtes intéressés. Des bisous.


	17. Cauchemar et rêve

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Faire comme les loups.

* * *

 **\- Cauchemar et rêve -**

Cas n'entendit rien. Cas dormait. Quand Cas dormait, une météorite aurait pu atterrir à côté de lui, il se serait contenté de se retourner, mais ne se serait pas réveillé. Du coup il n'entendit pas Sam qui faisait un cauchemar. Sam hurla et se réveilla. Cas se contenta de pousser un soupire, toujours endormi.

Sam alluma la lumière, se leva, disparu dans la salle de bain pour boire un verre d'eau, se mouiller le visage. Se changer les idées.

Cas était toujours en train de roupiller quand il revint dans la chambre. Sam s'approcha de lui. La couverture de Cas était à moitié tombée, et Sam la remit bien. La jambe de Cas n'était plus sur le lit et Sam réinstalla Cas confortablement. Puis il décoiffa ses cheveux et le regarda dormir.

Ca l'apaisait un peu de voir Cas dormir. Des fois Cas dormait et Dean était là, et des fois Dean ne se réveillait pas quand Sam faisait un cauchemar. C'était rare, mais des fois ça arrivait. Alors Sam s'asseyait près d'eux et les regardait dormir, enroulés l'un contre l'autre, se tenant chaud et parfois se bavant dessus, et Sam se sentait un peu mieux.

C'était bizarre de se sentir mieux à regarder son frère et le chéri de son frère dormir. Il aurait dû se sentir mal, jaloux, les détester d'être aussi bien alors que lui ne pourrait jamais plus l'être avec la personne qu'il aimait. Mais c'était pas le cas, il n'était pas jaloux, juste apaisé. Peut-être parce qu'il les aimait eux aussi, même si ce n'était pas de la même façon.

Ce soir, il n'y avait que Cas, mais Sam s'accroupit, pesant son poids sur la pointe de ses pieds et le regarda. Cas avait la bouche ouverte, les cheveux décoiffés, un peu de barbe. Torse nu. Il avait déjà repoussé la couverture que Sam avait remontée sur lui. Il semblait bouger beaucoup, mais ne se réveillait pas pour autant.

Sam se demandait si Cas rêvait. Et à quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? A Dean sans doute. Un truc peut-être un peu bizarre, comme par exemple à Dean sur le dos d'une licorne. Il était sûr que Cas pouvait faire ce genre de rêve et le raconter avec un air très sérieux, sans sourciller, sans même avoir envie de rire. Pourtant l'image était tellement drôle.

Sam se releva, décida d'imaginer son frère sur une licorne et rit bêtement en rejoignant son lit. Il éteignit la lumière et réussit à se rendormir presque tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, quand Cas se réveilla – complètement – et qu'il put parler, il regarda Sam et dit :

\- J'ai fais un rêve bizarre.

\- Avec Dean sur une licorne ?

Cas écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Tu as rêvé de Dean sur une licorne ?

\- Non, et toi ?

\- J'ai rêvé que tu te transformais en loup et que tu faisais comme eux, tu hurlais à la lune. Ensuite tu venais me lécher les joues et tu disais que tu allais me dévorer. Alors Dean t'assommait avec un bâton et tu reprenais forme humaine.

\- Pas de licorne ?

\- Pas de licorne.

\- Tant pis.

Cas haussa les épaules, prépara son sac. Et ils partirent en cours.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et maintenant est-ce que vous avez l'image en tête de Dean sur une licorne ?


	18. Doutes de nuit

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Si tu crois que j'ai peur, c'est faux.

Le bleu n'est même pas une couleur chaude.

* * *

 **\- Doutes de nuit -**

Dean remit une mèche de Cas en place. Cas dormait. Profondément. Sam dormait aussi, sans doute. Dean regardait Cas. Les volets étaient un peu ouverts, il faisait clair. Il le voyait bien. Il caressa sa joue. Cas avait un peu de barbe, il aimait bien. C'était pas doux, mais pas complètement rugueux non plus. Dean le trouvait beau, il n'était pas du genre à le dire mais c'était vrai. Il embrassa sa joue. Deux, trois fois. Resta allongé contre lui. Il se sentait d'humeur câline. Amoureux. Ca non plus il le dirait pas, il avait du mal à le dire. Tous ces mots, c'était un peu compliqué. Ca ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Cas. Cas sentait bon. Vraiment bon. Dean n'aurait pas su définir son odeur, il aurait fallu que les gens sentent pour savoir, et Dean ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui poser son nez à cet endroit. Son nez. Et ses lèvres. Juste pour goûter un peu. Pas longtemps.

Il caressa les cheveux de Cas, super tendrement. Il se demandait si Cas rêvait de lui, si Cas sentait ses caresses, si cela touchait Cas quelque part dans son sommeil, ou si pas du tout. Si Cas rêvait juste d'un truc banal au sujet d'un joli paysage.

Est-ce que Cas rêvait parfois de jolies filles qui le draguaient ?

Est-ce que Dean devait être jaloux de jolies filles qui draguaient hypothétiquement Cas dans ses rêves ?

Il décida que non.

Il était peu probable que Cas rêve de filles qui le draguaient.

Il rêvait peut-être plutôt de garçons.

Il espérait que ce garçon c'était lui.

Dean décida qu'être jaloux de rêve, c'était stupide. De toute façon il savait que Cas l'aimait lui. Du moins… Il pensait. Des fois il doutait. Dean doutait tout le temps. Il se disait que Cas méritait mieux, qu'il finirait par le décevoir. Six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et Dean était quand même persuadé que Cas découvrirait un jour qu'il n'était pas si bien que ça avec lui.

Pourtant c'était Cas qui était tombé amoureux en premier. Ou pas. Il ne savait pas trop l'ordre. Simplement pour Cas ça avait paru simple de l'aimer, alors que Dean avait mis longtemps avant de l'accepter. Il avait mit très longtemps et maintenant c'était pourtant facile d'être avec Cas. Il embrassa encore son cou.

Ils se tenaient la main.

Est-ce que Cas rêvait d'eux se tenant la main ?

Ils s'embrassaient, même dans la rue.

Est-ce que Cas rêvait d'eux s'embrassant dans la rue ?

Parfois Dean avait peur, mais quand Cas lui demandait s'il avait peur, il disait que non, que c'était faux, qu'il n'avait pas peur. _Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai peur Cas ?_

Mais parfois Dean était terrifié. Est-ce que l'amour durait toujours ? Ou juste assez longtemps pour vous briser le cœur quand ça se terminait ? Il embrassa la joue de Cas.

Il repensa à ce petit lycéen à côté de la plaque, qui paraissait minuscule dans des habits trop grands pour lui et qui ne comprenait pas les blagues qu'on lui faisait. Qui était déphasé. Mais qui ne manquait pas de répondant. Castiel était malin et naïf à la fois, il était fort, le plus doué en sport, le meilleur quand il s'agissait de stratégie. Le meilleur pour faire tourner Dean en bourrique sans que Dean ne s'en rende compte. Il courait après Dean, ou c'était Dean qui lui courait après. Ils sont vite devenus inséparables.

Et maintenant ?

Est-ce que Cas l'aimait encore ?

Sûrement.

Dean embrassa son oreille.

Quand Cas dormait, rien ne pouvait le réveiller, normalement. Mais peut-être que les pensés de Dean étaient trop grinçantes, trop bruyantes, peut-être que c'était juste ses baisers qui étaient trop doux. Cas ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux bleus fatigués et tout collants. Incroyablement chaud. _Merde_ , le bleu était pourtant une couleur froide.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Dean.

Cas posa sa main sur la joue de Dean et embrassa sa bouche, l'attirant à lui. Dean se laissa faire. Puis Cas le serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime. Dors.

Dean se demandait comment Cas pouvait savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre ? Peut-être que Cas le connaissait vraiment trop bien maintenant. Cas dormait déjà à nouveau.

Dean ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit à son tour.

Fin.

L'autrice : ça faisait longtemps mais voilà un chapitre hyper fluffy dégoulinant d'arc-en-ciel.


	19. Relation fraternelle

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** C'est presque une évidence.

* * *

 **\- Relation fraternelle -**

Sam et Dean étaient assis sur le lit de Cas. Sam contre le mur les jambes pliées, Dean le dos posé contre les jambes de son frère. Le plus jeune lisait un pavé, l'aîné un magazine avec des voitures.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre un congé pour ça, marmonna Sam.

Le matin, Cas avait appelé Dean pour lui dire que Sam n'avait pas l'air trop bien. Il était grincheux, et il n'avait pas de cours alors allait sans doute passer la journée tout seul. Dean avait immédiatement posé un congé. Son patron était cool, il s'appelait Bobby, et il comprenait que la famille passe en premier.

\- J'étais pas obligé mais je l'ai fais.

Dean ferma son magazine puis se mit en face de Sam qui ne lâcha pas son livre.

\- Alors la fac, comment ça se passe ?

\- Bien.

\- Tes notes sont toujours aussi bonnes ?

\- C'est un peu ce qui signifie Major de promo Dean, qu'on a les meilleurs notes.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Silence.

\- Tes potes, ça va ?

\- Ca va.

\- Des copines ?

\- Oui.

\- Elles sont jolies ?

\- Plutôt.

\- Tu me rends pas la tâche facile Sam !

\- Si tu veux savoir si je compte tomber amoureux bientôt, la réponse est non, fiche moi la paix.

\- T'es grognon.

\- Bien joué Dean.

Dean vint coller son nez contre le livre de Sam, comme un chat qui demanderait de l'attention. Ca y ressemblait tellement que Sam lui fit une caresse dans les cheveux. Dean se recula :

\- Parle moi Sam !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis en train de lire.

\- Il est bien au moins ton livre ?

\- Passionnant.

Dean poussa un soupir exaspéré. Et Sam leva les yeux pour le regarder. C'était amusant de l'embêter des fois. Il retourna dans son livre, essaya d'ignorer les bruits que Dean faisait avec sa bouche pour s'occuper. Sam finit par fermer son bouquin :

\- Dean !

\- Quoi ? Je m'ennuie. Ca m'occupe. C'est drôle.

\- Ya que toi pour trouver ça drôle.

\- Cas aurait rit… Il aurait au moins sourit. Peut-être même qu'il m'aurait embrassé.

\- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

Dean grimaça.

\- Si t'es venu pour Cas, il n'est pas là.

\- Je suis venu pour toi grand con.

Sam étendit ses jambes et Dean se retrouva au bord du lit.

\- Tu pourrais retomber amoureux quand même.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Tu pourrais juste coucher avec une fille, pas forcément être amoureux.

\- J'ai encore moins envie.

Dean soupira tapota son genoux :

\- Okay comme tu veux.

Puis il alluma la télé et Sam reprit son livre.

\- Ou coucher avec un garçon ?

\- J'ai envie de coucher avec personne Dean !

\- Bien. D'accord.

Il zappa un moment. Puis tomba sur une émission débile, et laissa ça. Sam lu un moment mais finit par poser son livre au bout d'un moment.

\- Elle me manque.

Dean se crispa, resta silencieux, ne bougea pas un cheveux. Resta silencieux. Attendit la suite.

\- Elle me manque tout le temps.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage.

Dean savait… Enfin non il ne savait pas, mais il pouvait imaginer. S'il perdait Cas… S'il perdait Cas ce serait horrible. Ce n'était même pas imaginable, ni envisageable.

\- Bon. Tu peux m'embrasser si vraiment t'en as envie.

Sam lui mit sa main dans la figure :

\- Connard.

Mais Sam sourit. Y avait du progrès. Dean attendit que Sam parle à nouveau.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle soit là. La voir sourire, entendre sa voix. La toucher. Qu'on discute pendant des heures des livres qu'on a aimés ou détestés. Je ne sais pas. Avec elle, tout paraissait si simple. Tellement logique. C'était presque une évidence.

Dean comprenait le langage de Sam. C'était ce qu'il ressentait avec Cas. Merde quoi, son petit frère ne méritait pas de vivre un truc aussi pourri, aussi moche. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Viens là Sammy !

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ça irait, que ça passerait, qu'il finirait par retomber amoureux, parce que personne ne voulait entendre ça en fait. C'était des paroles bateau, c'était des conneries. Il resta silencieux mais le serra fort contre lui.

Sam ferma les yeux. Jess ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. C'était fini.

Ca faisait encore mal.

Il était content de pas être tout seul, son frère avait bien fait de prendre un congé.

Ils finirent par se séparer, puis Sam se montra moins grincheux.

Cas les rejoignit à la fin des cours, il serra aussi Sam dans ses bras.

\- Je suis devenu très fort avec les câlins Sam, alors n'hésite pas.

Sam sourit. Ils discutèrent jusque tard. Et Sam alla se coucher un peu moins triste qu'au matin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un passage mignon sur Sammy.


	20. Le plus long baiser du monde

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Arrête de me grimper dessus !

* * *

 **\- Le plus long baiser du monde -**

Sam leur lança un livre :

\- Bon vous avez fini ?

Dean poussa le livre par terre et se séparant à peine des lèvres de Cas il répondit :

\- On essaie de battre le plus long baiser dans le livre des records.

\- C'est ça. Bon je sors, vous commencez à m'écoeurer.

Sam sortit prendre l'air et Dean ne lâcha pas la bouche de Cas. Cas garda ses bras autour de lui. Il aimait bien cette idée d'embrasser Dean le plus longtemps possible, de goûter ses lèvres encore et encore et encore et … Longtemps.

Dean avait tellement bon goût. Depuis leur premier baiser Cas était accro à sa bouche. C'était Dean qui l'avait embrassé en premier, il avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Une seconde. Cas ne l'oublierait jamais. Parce qu'après Dean ne lui avait plus parlé pendant un mois, puis quand il lui avait parlé à nouveau il avait crié _« je peux pas faire ça je peux pas Cas ! »_ et plus tard ils s'étaient encore embrassé.

Dean aimait la bouche de Cas aussi. Il aimait l'embrasser. Il aimait ses baiser. Il aimait… Tellement ça. Il était persuadé de pouvoir l'embrasser sans plus s'arrêter, pendant longtemps, longtemps. Toujours.

\- Dean, murmura Cas contre sa bouche.

\- Hm ?

Cas se recula un peu :

\- Je t'aime.

Dean sourit. L'embrassa encore. Glissa sa main sur sa nuque et joua avec ses cheveux. Sa façon de répondre _« moi aussi »._

Dean s'allongea et attira Cas sur lui. Cas ne dévia pas de sa bouche, mais laissa quand même ses mains se faufiler un peu sous les vêtements de Dean.

\- Okay stop ! Stop ! Fit Dean en repoussant gentiment Cas.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Cas qui n'avait pas envie de stopper.

Dean caressa sa joue en se rasseyant, forçant Cas à faire de même.

\- Tu es trop mignon pour ton bien.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça Dean !

Dean haussa les épaules et Cas décida que puisque Dean ne répondait, il pouvait tout aussi bien continuer à l'embrasser. Il reposa sa bouche sur celle de Dean et Dean se laissa faire. Cas repoussa Dean sur le lit et se mit sur lui et prolongea le baiser.

\- Je suis pas sûr que…

\- Que quoi Dean ?

\- Rien.

Cas oublia et continua de goûter sa bouche. Ses mains se baladèrent à nouveau. Celles de Dean se posèrent sur ses hanches.

\- Cas…

\- Quoi ?

\- On devrait arrêter là, je pense qu'on a battu le record.

Cas fit la moue, mais s'éloigna de Dean.

\- Bon. Voilà. Fit Dean en se rasseyant encore une fois. On pourrait regarder la télé maintenant. Non ?

Cas hocha la tête, Dean alluma la télé.

Ils ne la regardèrent pas vraiment à dire vrai.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je vais manger des marshmallows.


	21. Jeux vidéo

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Je suis le maître du monde.

* * *

 **\- Jeux vidéo -**

Un des gars qui vivaient à côté de leur chambre avait emmené une console, et il avait bien voulu que Dean lui emprunte pour jouer avec Cas et Sam. Sam aimait moyennement les jeux vidéo et s'il s'amusa au début, il se lassa vite :

\- Je vais me contenter de vous regarder.

Dean se tourna vers Cas, persuadé de lui mettre une pâtée du tonnerre. Et tous les deux assis par terre, le dos contre le lit, ils commencèrent une nouvelle partie.

Cas avait très peu joué à la console et par conséquent se montra très nul contre Dean au jeu de combat qu'il avait mis. Ca faisait marrer Dean, qui remportait partie sur partie et qui s'écria au bout d'un moment :

\- Je suis le maître du monde.

Sam assit sur le lit de Cas haussa les épaules.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça t'amuse, c'est comme si tu jouais avec un gamin de six ans tu n'as aucun mérite.

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin.

Dean rit :

\- Pire, tu es un bébé !

Cas croisa les bras un moment, puis serra plus fort la télécommande.

\- Si au moins tu me montrais comment jouer.

\- Bah tu appuies comme un bourrin sur tous les boutons et en général ça marche bien.

Cas fronça les sourcils et Sam lui envoya la notice.

\- Tiens ça pourrait t'aider, lui dit-il.

Cas le remercia, lu la notice, les touches. Pas mal d'attaques spéciales étaient écrites. Dean s'impatientait :

\- Bon Cas, on y va ?

Cas finit par hocher la tête, il posa la notice et reprit sa manette. L'air sérieux.

Dean ne gagna plus une seule partie. Cas avait enregistré dans sa tête après une seule lecture, toutes les attaques possibles et il lui suffisait de les enchaîner en appuyant sur les bons boutons.

\- C'est pas juste, tu sais même pas jouer !

Cas dit :

\- Si, j'ai appris, dans le livret. Tu vois, je suis pas un bébé.

Dean fit la gueule et Cas embrassa quelques secondes sa bouche.

\- On fait un autre jeu ? Demanda Dean en retrouvant un petit sourire.

Cas hocha la tête et Dean mit un autre jeu.

\- Et le livret ? Demanda Cas.

\- Perdu. Envolé.

\- Tricheur, sourit Cas.

Dean lui tira la langue.

\- Disons que j'optimise mes chances.

Cas se rapprocha pour coller son nez contre le sien :

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle tricher, n'est ce pas Sam ?

Sam qui avait trouvé un livre répondit vaguement :

\- Oui je suis d'accord avec Cas.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi Cas cause. T'écoutes pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais il y a plus de chance que je sois d'accord avec Cas de toute façon.

\- Nyanyanya.

Cas rit doucement puis embrassa à nouveau Dean. Et ils jouèrent à ce nouveau jeu.  
Dean gagna au début.

Jusqu'à que Cas réussisse à apprendre les bonnes touches…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un petit machin de rien dont je suis pas duuuu tout satisfaite, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.


	22. La sieste

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Je suis en vacances, laissez moi me reposer

* * *

 **\- La sieste -**

Dean avait réveillé Cas et Cas faisait la tronche. Bien décidé à rester en tee-shirt et caleçon, assis sur son lit, enroulé dans sa couette et à ne pas s'habiller, jamais. Dean souriait, assis à côté de lui.

\- Tu m'as réveillé, ronchonnait Cas.

\- Il était treize heures de l'après midi Cas !

\- Je suis en vacances et je voulais dormir encore !

\- C'est du temps de perdu.

\- C'est du temps où je me repose.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de te reposer à treize heures !

Cas s'enroula encore plus dans la couette :

\- Si.

\- Sam est levé depuis longtemps et il est en vacances aussi.

\- Sam fait ce qu'il veut, moi je voulais encore dormir, insista Cas.

Dean embrassa sa tempe.

\- Tu as raison, il n'y a que Sam pour se lever à huit heures et aller à la bibliothèque alors que c'est les vacances.

\- Ton frère est fou Dean. Et toi aussi tu es fou !

\- Je me suis levé à neuf heures moi. Sourit Dean. Neuf heures c'est tard. J'avais trop hâte de te voir. J'ai pris mes congés pour être tout le temps avec toi. Et je t'ai laissé dormir jusqu'à treize heures !

Cas soupire.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour bouger, je te préviens.

Dean sourit, et tira sur la couette de Cas pour s'enrouler avec lui dedans, collant son corps contre celui de Cas.

\- D'accord, on n'est pas obligé de bouger.

\- On peut faire une sieste.

\- Comment tu peux encore avoir envie de dormir ?

Cas haussa les épaules.

\- J'aime dormir, c'est reposant.

Dean rit doucement. Puis passant son bras autour de la taille de Cas, se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant Cas sur lui, entre ses bras. Toujours dans la couverture.

\- Dacc, tu fais une sieste et moi je te surveille.

\- Tu me réveilles pas hein ?

\- Non, promis.

Cas ferma les yeux, frotta son nez contre le torse de Dean, et se rendormis. Une bonne petite sieste ça ferait du bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : autant je sais que Cas ne dort pas parce qu'il est un ange, autant je l'imagine en humain pantouflard gros chat « je veux dormir ronpshi ». C'était vraiment hyper hyper court, mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même.


	23. La glace

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** On est bien là.

* * *

 **\- La glace -**

Dean était emmitouflé dans un gros pull et sous la couette de Cas en même temps. Il se tenait l'épaule contre son petit frère qui était aussi emmitouflé que lui et qui pianotait sur son ordinateur qu'il avait sur ses genoux. Ils regardaient tous les deux Castiel qui mangeait une énorme glace à l'eau bien fraîche et semblait se régaler. En tee-shirt.

\- Est-ce que tu es insensible au froid ? Râla Dean.

\- Les radiateurs sont allumés, il fait bon. Et j'aime les glaces.

Dean posa sa main sur le radiateur qui était à peine tiède, parce qu'apparemment il y avait un problème de chaudière dans le bâtiment.

\- Allumés ? Allumés ? C'est toi qui le dis. Ca caille.

\- Ca va. Fit Cas en tendant la glace vers Dean. Tu veux goûter ?

Dean eut un frisson de froid :

\- Non merci. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi où les radiateurs fonctionnent.

\- Je viens avec toi, marmonna Sam. J'ai du mal à taper avec les doigts gelés.

Cas fit la moue.

\- On est bien là.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller chez Dean et Sam, parce que leur père ne l'aimait pas des masses. Voir même pas du tout. Il n'avait pas envie de rester tout seul.

\- J'ai pas envie que vous partiez !

Il croqua dans sa glace à coup de dents et Dean sentit un nouveau frisson de froid lui remonter dans la colonne vertébrale.

\- Okay on reste, on reste, mais arrête de faire ça, t'es pas humain.

Cas croqua à nouveau dans la glace puis penchant la tête sur le côté demanda :

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Croquer la glace, avec tes dents ! Tu me donnes froid et j'ai déjà froid !

Cas loucha sur sa glace :

\- Je voulais la finir plus vite parce qu'il semblerait qu'elle te gêne.

Dean soupira et ferma les yeux. Pendant un moment seul le bruit des doigts de Sam sur son clavier résonna, puis à nouveau croque-croque.

\- Cas !

\- Pardon. Tu avais les yeux fermés alors …

Dean les rouvrit, attrapa la glace de Cas et mit le morceau qui restait dans sa bouche. Aussitôt il eut l'impression de se transformer en glaçon tandis que le froid entrait dans sa bouche, et semblait se répandre jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se mit à crier la bouche ouverte, articulant difficilement :

\- Foiiiiid chest foiiiiiiid, aaaaaaah !

Puis quand le morceau fondit et disparu dans son œsophage jusqu'à son estomac, il resserra la couette sur lui, tout en s'ébrouant pour essayer de chasser le froid.

\- Voilà fini ! Dit il des larmes aux yeux.

Son frère frotta son dos. Compatissant, et essayant de le réchauffer. Cas dit :

\- Tu es fou Dean.

Dean éclata de rire.

\- Et toi tu n'as jamais froid.

Puis il embrassa Cas. Baiser sucré, acidulé, glacé. Et chaud.

Cas se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai pas froid quand tu es là. C'est tout. Dit Cas.

Et Dean rougit.

Un peu réchauffé.

Fin.

L'autatrice : en ce moment je suis un peu tombée dans les 100, du coup les fics spn (et surtout destiel) tombent un peu à l'eau, mais j'en ai encore quelques unes en réserves sur mon ordi heureusement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	24. Une boule de poils

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Elle est trop mignonne !

* * *

 **\- Une boule de poils -**

Cas tenait dans ses mains une toute petite boule de poils et Sam était à côté de lui et la caressait.

\- Elle est trop mignonne.

\- Oui. Fit Cas.

Et ils gagatisaient tous les deux sur la toute petite chienne que Cas avait trouvé, abandonnée dans un carton. Il n'avait pas pu la laisser là, toute seule, alors qu'elle risquait de se faire mouiller par la pluie, attaquer par des bêtes sauvages, ou mourir de faim. C'était trop triste et Cas l'avait immédiatement recueilli. Il savait que les animaux étaient interdits dans la résidence mais tant pis. Il la cacherait.

Il avait donc acheté sur le chemin des croquettes, une laisse et un panier pour chien. Puis il était rentré dans sa chambre universitaire et depuis Sam et lui ne cessaient de s'occuper de la petite boule de poils, aussi gaga l'un que l'autre.

Cas avait fini par laisser Sam la prendre un peu contre lui et Sam s'était montré très délicat avec la petite chienne. Puis au bout d'un moment il l'avait posé par terre et elle avait fait le tour de la chambre sur ses toutes petites pattes, en sniffant les lieux.

\- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, répéta Sam pour la millième fois au moins.

\- Oui. Répondit Cas.

C'était un bébé labrador, toute jaune et toute choupinette. Les deux garçons se demandaient comment on pouvait abandonner une si mignonne bouille d'animal. Il y avait vraiment des gens sans cœur.

\- Je voudrais la garder, fit Cas.

\- Je voudrais qu'on la garde. Surenchérit Sam.

On aurait dit deux parents qui voulaient adopter un enfant.

\- Il faut lui trouver un nom, dit Sam.

\- Chien ?

\- Mais non Cas, un vrai nom !

\- Lequel ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qu'on aime vraiment par exemple.

\- Hamburger ?

\- Non Cas.

\- Salade ?

\- Non plus.

\- Mais j'aime beaucoup les hamburgers et toi la salade.

\- C'est vrai, mais il faut autre chose.

Ils réfléchirent longuement, puis finirent par se mettre d'accord pour un nom en particulier de quelque chose qu'ils aimaient vraiment beaucoup tous les deux.

xxx

Dean fit la grimace en voyant la chienne.

\- Ah c'est quoi ça ?

\- Notre nouvelle chienne, sourit Sam.

\- Je croyais que les animaux étaient interdits dans la résidence ?

\- On n'est pas obligé de le dire, fit Cas.

\- C'est vrai. Ajouta Sam. On peut la cacher.

\- Mais c'est chiant ces bêtes là, ça fait caca et pipi partout, ça pue, faut les sortir, ça laisse des poils, ça coûte cher et en plus ça aboie !

Cas prit la petite chienne et la mit de force dans les bras de Dean qui se retrouva assit sur le lit de Castiel, à câliner la petite bête, tandis qu'elle lui léchait les doigts avec amour.

\- Okay on la garde, dit-il. Comment vous l'avez appelé ?

Sam et Cas sourirent et répondirent tous les deux en même temps :

\- Dina !

Fin.

L'autatrice : l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage tout poilu et adorable.


	25. Un mot interdit

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Le pétrichor embaumait l'air.

* * *

 **\- Un mot interdit -**

Dean et Cas étaient assis sur le lit de Cas, l'un en face de l'autre, Dina allongée entre eux. Les deux garçons la caressaient par intermittence, et la chienne semblait très heureuse de recevoir leur affection. Sam était sur son lit et lisait un livre. Il faisait chaud et Dean se redressa pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il venait de pleuvoir et Cas leva le nez en l'air.

\- Hmmm ça sent bon, le pétrichor embaume l'air.

Puis il croisa le regard de Dean dont le visage venait de changer, affichant un drôle d'air comme si Cas avait dit la pire des vulgarités possibles.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean ?

\- Le pétriquoi ? Grimaça Dean.

\- Le pétrichor.

\- A tes souhaits.

Cas laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter d'utiliser des mots qui n'existent pas Cas !

\- Mais ce mot existe, c'est l'odeur du sol après la pluie.

\- Et bien dit comme tout le monde « l'odeur du sol après la pluie » pas besoin de ton péchitror.

\- Pétrichor, corrigea Cas.

Dean croisa les bras grimaçant de plus belle :

\- Quand des mots pareils sortent de ta bouche j'ai envie de faire la grève de bisous.

Sam cacha son rire derrière son livre, son frère l'amusait. En revanche Cas écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Je n'ai tout simplement plus envie de t'embrasser.

Cas fit la moue, caressa un moment le poil de Dina et fit :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le mot pétrichor.

\- Cas ! Arrête de le prononcer !

\- Quoi donc ? Le mot pétrichor ?

\- Oui celui là.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je dise le mot pétrichor ?

\- Cas !

\- Qu'est ce que tu as contre le mot pétrichor ?

Dean cria :

\- Arrête Cas !

\- De dire pétrichor ?

Dean attrapa Cas par le col et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, meilleur moyen pour le faire taire. Quand il relâcha Cas, celui-ci lui sourit tout fier de lui.

\- Gagné ! Dit-il.

Et Dean éclata de rire, parce qu'il adorait quand Cas se montrait aussi malin. Il recommença à l'embrasser.

\- Mais quand même ne le dit plus, demanda-t-il en se reculant un instant.

\- D'accord Dean.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic existe… Parce que je hais ce mot.


	26. Long discours

**Titre :** Confidences d'un lit.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompt :** Lorsque tes yeux parlent, c'est mon cœur qui t'écoute.

C'est stupide mais je t'aime.

* * *

 **\- Long discours -**

C'était un film franchement niais, avec des phrases du style _« lorsque tes yeux parlent, c'est mon cœur qui t'écoute »_ ou _« le jour où tu es né il pleuvait c'est Dieu qui pleurait la perte de son plus bel ange »_ , non mais sérieux qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fumés les scénaristes pour pondre des trucs pareils ? Et pourquoi Cas voulait regarder ça ? Dean s'était endormi à moitié sur le lit de Cas.

Après le film Cas s'était mis à dire des trucs écoeurant en plus. Dean en aurait vomis. C'était quoi ces phrases bons marchés à deux balles ? Pourquoi Cas lui parlait tout à coup comme dans le film ?

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Cas ?

\- Rien. Je pensais que tu serais content.

\- Content de quoi ?

\- Que je te dise tout ça. Tous ces mots d'amour. On m'a dit que c'était important de dire des mots d'amour.

Dean en avait la chair de poule.

\- Qui que ce soit qui t'ait dit ça et conseillé ce film, c'était un mensonge.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Mais pourtant on s'aime alors on devrait des fois se dire ce genre de choses non ?

\- Non !

Dean se frotta les bras, ah pitié si Cas lui sortait encore une phrase mièvre, il allait vraiment vomir.

\- Les étoiles brillent dans tes yeux.

\- Cas je t'en supplie arrête ça. Je me sens malade.

Cas croisa les bras et fit la moue.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'apparemment les couples se disent ce genre de chose, comme dans le film.

\- C'est des conneries ce film, personne ne se dit jamais ça.

\- Moui.

\- Je t'assure Cas, t'as déjà vu des couples se dire ce genre de débilités ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Qui ?

\- Gabriel avec sa nouvelle copine.

Dean changea de couleur :

\- Cas, Gabriel n'est pas un exemple, il est taré ! En plus on sait toi et moi que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de mettre au lit le plus de filles possibles.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'était avant, et je ne disais pas toutes ces conneries !

\- Et bien tu devrais au moins me dire quelque chose maintenant que je t'en ai dis.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non.

Dean se frotta les cheveux :

\- Cas c'est pas possible, c'est au dessus de mes moyens.

\- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- AAAAAARGH.

Dean regarda Cas, il semblait parfaitement sérieux, il allait devoir faire un effort.

\- Euh hmmm… Tueslétoiledemesnuits.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est bon je l'ai dis, je répéterai pas, c'était horrible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un goût bizarre et dégoûtant dans la bouche maintenant.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ?

\- Oui.

Cas se vexa et refusa de lui parler. Malgré les efforts de Dean qui vint lui frotter le dos gentiment et embrasser sa joue.

\- Peut-être que tu es avec moi que pour le sexe, finit par lâcher Cas après son silence.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Alors tu n'es pas avec moi pour le sexe ?

\- Si aussi.

Cas fit les gros yeux et lui tourna le dos.

\- Caaas, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire putain ! Tu m'as compris. J'aime coucher avec toi, mais pas que ça.

\- Hmmm.

\- Cas tu sais que c'est pas mon truc les longs discours, ça t'a jamais dérangé avant.

\- Ben maintenant je veux un long discours.

Dean soupira, posa son front sur le dos de Cas et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- C'est mon long discours silencieux.

\- Mais encore ? Réclama Cas.

\- C'est stupide, mais je t'aime. Et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, parce que le reste c'est encore plus idiot.

Dean sentit les épaules de Cas se détendre.

\- Idiot ce n'est pas stupide. Je te le dis tout le temps. Fit Cas.

\- C'est vrai.

Cas se retourna et serra Dean contre lui.

\- C'était un caprice de ma part Dean. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Tu peux bien faire des caprices de temps en temps.

Cas lui sourit, et ça valait bien le coup de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Parce que c'était vrai après tout. Dean l'embrassa.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un nouveau chapitre après pas mal de temps, en ce moment je suis sur une fic the 100, et comme je suis plus trop à fond dans le destiel, j'ai du mal à me motiver.


End file.
